


Average Day

by Neyiea



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: No Lazy Town citizen worth their salt is startled by the sound of a canon going offorspontaneous singing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helianthian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helianthian/gifts).



> Cowroyalty made a post on their [blog](http://sportacow.tumblr.com/post/155352807425/i-really-want-to-imagine-life-is-just-fucking) which I loved, thus had to tap something out for.

It’s a beautiful day for yard work in Lazy Town, sunny but not overbearingly hot. The children are all with their favourite playmate, there have been no screams indicating that a citizen has fallen into a new mysterious hole in the ground, and no blue-clad hero has been sighted vaulting over walls and giving people the fright of their life as he suddenly drops down in front of them with a cheery smile.

Of course, that could only mean that something was bound to happen.

“What do you suppose it will be today,” Mrs. Sweets, who’s tending her raspberry bushes on the other side of the fence, asks cordially.

“It’s hard to say,” Mrs. Penny replies, cautiously removing weeds from around her roses. “George filled in another one of those holes last week, but he’s starting to become quite worried about all the hollow areas he keeps finding. Says that someday we might all sink below ground level because there’s so little support.”

Mrs. Sweets hums, nodding slightly. “I almost got caught in one of those once, did I ever tell you? It’s a good thing that I pay attention to where I’m walking, otherwise I might not have noticed the pile of branches and leaves on the middle of the sidewalk.”

There’s the sound of a distant explosion. It is a sure sign of their status as Lazy Town citizens that neither she nor her neighbour startle terribly at the noise. Instead they let their gazes drift upward, preparing themselves to duck should the need arise.

Something crashes into the front of her yard.

“Oh no,” Mrs. Sweets gasps, “your petunias.”

Her petunias, indeed. Her flowerbed is completely crushed, and that’s not even the most worrying part.

That would, of course, be Mr. Rotten squirming underneath a comically large cannon ball. There are some days where she finds herself wondering how he even survives such brutal physical trauma, but then she remembers that they have a hero who lives in an airship above town and instantaneously passes out when he ingests refined sugar, and suddenly Mister Rotten miraculously still being alive isn’t the strangest thing that happens in Lazy Town.

Well, perhaps it’s tied for being the strangest. 

“Mister Rotten,” she calls out hesitantly as he finally pushes the canon ball off of himself, “do you need a first aid kit? Or maybe an ambulance?”

“No, no, I’m fine. Just fine.” He looks up, initiating eye contact for the barest possible moment before looking away and brushing himself off. “I meant to do that.”

“Of course,” she agrees evenly.

She and Mrs. Sweets share a significant look over the fence as he stomps away. He conveniently forgets to take the cannonball with him.

Perhaps she’ll have to enlist the help of the town hero to roll it somewhere else. She can’t just let it sit on the front yard as if it’s a stylish garden gnome. 

“Do you suppose he’s done for the day,” Mrs. Sweets begins slowly, “or is this one of his, ‘I’m just getting started’ moments?”

Mrs. Penny strains to listen for a familiar tune.

“I don’t hear Miss Stephanie singing.”

“Ah, so act two shall commence briefly.” Mrs. Sweets leans back from her raspberry bushes, taking off her gardening gloves and sunhat. “How about you come over for some tea? It’ll probably be best to just watch from inside.”

“Tea sounds lovely.”

They stand, and Mrs. Sweets gains an impish smile.

“I’ll wager you your mother’s apple pie recipe against my copy of Mister Spendthrift’s peanut butter cookie recipe that this will somehow end in Sportacus carrying Mister Rotten in his arms.”

“Amelia, please, those family recipes are sacred. Besides, the odds are too in your favour for me to agree.”

Mrs. Sweets laughs brightly. “I suppose they are.”

Just another normal day in Lazy Town.

**Author's Note:**

> New headcanon to consider; all the adults in Lazy Town have a running bet on how long it'll take before Robbie and Sportacus kiss.


End file.
